


Two Supersoldiers and Five Immortals Walk Into a Bar

by imapirahana98



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blatant disregard for MCU canon, It's better than the one I'm living in though, M/M, Timeline? I don't her, Two supersoldiers and 5 immortals walk into a bar..., Written for authors own self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Steve has always been good with faces. So when he sees some familiar ones looking the exact same as the last time he saw them, it puts him on edge.Why you may ask? Because the last time he saw those faces was World War II.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 354





	Two Supersoldiers and Five Immortals Walk Into a Bar

Steve has always been good with faces. It comes from being an artist and the boosted memory from the serum. During the war he could draw a person's face with frightening accuracy after meeting them for just a moment. 

Which is why, now in the 21st century, he can’t quite believe his eyes. Across the bar, sit Nicky, Joe, Andy, Booker, and someone that Steve thankfully does not recognize. He remembers fighting with the four he does recognize during the war. They were a special unit team, similar to the Howling Commandos, that were assigned to work with them on a few missions.

Each of those missions went far better than the Commandos’ typical missions, leaving them all in good spirits. At night, both units would sit around the fire swapping war stories or jokes. Taking a brief reprieve from the war and enjoying friendly company deep in enemy territory.

Seeing their faces again now was like a fever dream. And Steve would know about those from all his child illnesses. 

A few times since he woke up, out of the corner of his eye he would see a familiar face. But everytime, a hauntingly similar descendant would greet him instead. When he looked closer at the person the jawline wouldn’t be quite right or the nose would be more crooked.

Yet, as he continues to stare across the bar he can’t find anything different. The same profile on each of their faces. The same voices and accents. Is he hallucinating?

Steve looks down at his drink of sweet tea. Maybe... 

Well, Steve always was a little reckless (Sam thought ‘a little’ was an understatement). So he stood up and walked over to their table.

As Steve approached, Nicky looked over, eyebrows furrowing as he questioned, “Steve?”

“Yeah. Nicky right?”

Nicky inclined his head, “It’s been a while, want to join us?”

Steve smiled and nodded, taking a seat relieved that he was recognized. Maybe they were also experimented on like Bucky was. He had met a lot of new and super powered people since waking up, more supers that survived the war would not be too surprising. 

The woman that he hadn’t recognized was staring at him with wide eyes.

Disbelievingly she said, “You guys know Captain America?!”

Andy shot her a puzzled look. “You mean Steve? Yeah we fought with him in Italy. Don’t you remember? You were there too.”  
The woman's expression turned exasperated, “Andy, I know your memories get mixed up sometimes but I most certainly would have remembered fighting with Captain America if I ever had. I’m going to take a guess here and say you missed his big news story when you were all off exploring the world by yourselves.”

Joe’s scrutinizing eyes scanned him, as he said “We fought with you during World War II. How are you still alive? Why do you look so young?”

So, good news for Steve. He was either still sane or hallucinating on a level that was so far out in space only Thor had seen it.

“I could ask you the same.” Steve replied.

The woman spoke up once more, addressing all the others. “Steve, as in Captain America, who you apparently fought with during World War II was frozen in ice for the past 70 years and only woke up five years ago.” She turned to Steve now, “Hi, I’m Nile. It’s amazing to meet you. I grew up reading about you and learning about your strategies during my Marine training. I can’t believe these guys never told me they got to work with you.”

“Nice to meet you too Nile. Do you know why they are all still alive? Did Hydra experiment on you too?”

There was a pause as they all exchanged looks. 

“Yes, same thing as you.” Andy finally replied. 

Nile’s eyes widened for a moment. And Steve stiffened, hands gripping his glass tighter. 

“I wasn’t experimented on by Hydra. I would appreciate the truth now or were going to be having a much longer discussion about all this with the Winter Soldier.” 

Everyone seemed to stiffen up at that, hands disappearing under the table, no doubt to grab weapons of some sort. 

“Hey babe. Why are five people holding knives at you under the table?” Bucky asked, sauntering up to them. All five shifted definesively towards Bucky too, surprised by his sudden appearance.

This is one of the many reasons why Steve loves Bucky. 

“Hey Buck. Do you recognize any of these guys' faces?”

Bucky sipped at his drink as he lazily scanned their faces. Squinting a bit at Andy, Booker, Joe and Nicky and glancing over Niles.

“Perhaps.” Bucky finally responds.

Which was Bucky language for ‘yes they look kinda familiar but that could mean I bought a hot dog from them last week or they spent five years torturing me for Hydra.’

“We’re immortal.” Booker says flatly. Picking up his whisky and drawing the glass. “Do with that what you will. I don’t feel like fighting tonight.”

A sharp elbow from Andy met his ribs, causing him to groan and bend over. 

“As you can see Booker has been drinking a little bit too much tonight.” Andy says pointedly.

“Sorry boss.” Booker wheezes back.

“Immortal?” Steve questions.

What follows is one of the strangest stories Steve has heard in a long time. The only reason he believes it, is because they are all sitting there in front of him. Spitting images of his memories. At one point Nile runs a knife across the back of her hand to demonstrate, and Steve and Bucky watch as it heals over faster than their own healing abilities. 

At the end, Steve leans back “Wow. I had no idea immortals even existed on Earth.”

Firmly, Andy says, “And we want to keep it that way. We’ve been experimented on enough. If that’s a problem then we should continue our discussions in the back alley.”

Bucky sighs, meeting their eyes firmly, “I won’t say anything and neither will Steve. We know what it’s like to be experimented on, and I would much rather die than ever be in that situation again.”

“Agreed.” Steve says.

Andy nods, “Good.”

Joe, now relaxed from his earlier tense stance, says casually, “It’s nice to see you two openly together finally. Nicky and I had a bet going about if you two were sleeping together in secret during the war.”

Steve blushes hard, disbelieving. 

Bucky just grins, “I wish we had slept together during the war. It took us way too long to get our shit together.”

Everyone laughs, as Joe says, “Well it's nice to finally meet a couple that took longer to get together than Nicky and I.”

Nicky spoke up, “The only reason it took so long for us to get together was because we kept killing the other person as soon as they tried to talk.”

Steve laughed, “Wow, and I thought Bucky and I had communication issues at first.”

They all caught up for the next few hours, and at the end of the night exchanged numbers. Agreeing to meet up again the next time they were all in New York together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This fic is not written well, but I kinda just wanted to write it for myself and was hoping others might enjoy it too.
> 
> :)


End file.
